Attitude
by MysticIce24
Summary: Isabella's parents decide they can't take her method of being a teen, so off she goes to Forks to live with her Aunt and Uncle.  Can Edward and the gang find the sweet girl that's underneath?
1. Chapter 1

Bella –

Bloody everlasting hell. This is what I got for mouthing off one too many times to my parents. Well, mouthing off in addition to being caught at a bash with pot and underage drinking, since no parent was around. Nope. Parents did not like their little girl in the chokey, not one bit; especially since it was bad for the public image. Well, at least for a minted family.

Not that I was a little girl anymore. Sixteen with an attitude, now. At least, that's what _they _thought. _They _wouldn't even listen to me. I wasn't using pot, though I had been half way to being pissed. I hadn't been banging anybody and never had. Would _they _listen? Oh no, of course not!

"_You're keeping bad company, Isabella," Mother lectured, staring down her aristocratic nose at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, heaving a sigh and slouching against the door frame. I wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon._

"_We don't know if this is the first time or not," Father added sternly from his seat on the sofa. It wasn't, but I wasn't bloody well going to inform them of that fact._

"_We feel that it is in your best interest to get away from your _friends_," Mother continued, sneering the words friends like it left a bad taste in her mouth. I knew who she was referring to. James. James Lestat. James who was cool. James who was bloody sexier than hell. And _they_ considered him a bad influence._

"_Your attitude has gotten terrible since you started hanging out with that _boy_." Again with the sneering. Did she know no other emotion?_

"_I happen to like that boy, thank you very much," I shot out, defending James as best I could._

"_Don't you dare take that tone of voice with your Mother," Father said firmly, standing up to move next to Mother._

"_I wasn't taking a tone," I replied. I wasn't taking a tone! I wasn't._

"_I'm serious, young lady. One more belligerent word out of your mouth…" Father threatened, letting his sentence trail off at the end. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the side for a moment before returning my gaze to my parents. My fuck all parents._

_Screw this shit. _They _were off their rockers! "I'm not being belligerent!" I shouted, standing up straight and fisting my hands at my sides. Would _they _never listen to me? No. Not bloody likely to happen. _They _were the parents and _they _were always right. Never listen to the child. How many times had that sentiment been demonstrated over the course of my life?_

"_That's it. You're going to live with your aunt and uncle in Washington," Mother informed me, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go call her now."_

_Sighing, I slumped back against the doorjamb again, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. Great. Just effin' great. Bloody hell. James was going to be stoked to find out I was leaving. Maybe not. He would fuck anything with legs and I wasn't giving out. V-card still present and accounted for. Then again, it wasn't like he was really trying to bonk me._

"_Go to your room and start packing. You'll leave this weekend," Father ordered and, making sure I exaggerated my sigh, I left the room, going upstairs as ordered._

Aunt and Uncle, my luck, had no problem with me coming to live with them. Not at all. They'd be glad to house their niece for the next two, maybe three, years, until I graduated high school. "We haven't seen her in _so _long! It'll be delightful to get to know her."

Gah. You'd think I'd committed some heinous crime, not shot off my mouth on top of getting pinched. Not that it mattered what I did to break the camel's back. Mother and Father saw only: James as a bad influence; disrespectful attitude; belligerent Isabella. I scowled out the plane window, wanting to be anywhere but where I was, as my thoughts continued.

How to deal with all three of those items? Ship Isabella off to God forsaken nowhere, somewhere in Washington, and we weren't takin' D.C., to live with relatives I hadn't seen in who knew how long. Wonderful. Effin' wonderful. Live with practical strangers. This was going to be a picnic. Just a picnic.

Edward –

"Remind me again why I'm here with you?" I inquired of Emmett, playing with my tongue ring, as we stood in the Port Angeles airport, Emmett holding a sign above his head that read ISABELLA SWAN.

"I told you, dude, my cousin's coming to live me. We're picking her up," he replied, scanning the crowd. Considering he hadn't seen her in, well, I didn't know how long, I wasn't sure how he was going to tell which girl was his cousin.

"Do you even know what she looks like?' I asked, giving voice to my though.

"I glanced at the photo Aunt Renee emailed Mom," he told me, shooting me a quick look.

"Glanced. Right. So remind me again, why the hell am I here?" I glared at him, wondering if it was worth the trouble of figuring out what went through Emmett's head.

"Ummm…" he made sure to gaze anywhere but at me. "Seemed like a good idea to ask you to come."

"I'm wasting a Saturday because it amused you to invite me along?" I growled, ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Sounds right."

"I'm so getting back at you for this," I hissed, trying to think of some form of suitable retribution.

"Who the bloody effin' hell are you?" a heavily accented female voice asked. I turned my attention to its owner. The voice belonged to a short, maybe five foot five, girl with hair that reminded me of mahogany, pulled back into a ponytail. A few loose strands of hair were falling out of the hair tie and hanging about her face. Eyes of chocolate brown glared at Emmett and I from her face. She had deep red lips that were a stark contrast to her pale skin and she'd dressed herself entirely in black.

"Emmett McCarty," Emmett introduced himself, holding out a hand, which she looked at briefly before scanning Emmett head to toe.

"Why the hell are you holding a sign with my name on it?" she demanded, cocking her left hip up and resting a hand on it.

"I'm your cousin. Your mouth always this nasty?" Emmett frowned down at her.

"What's it to ya?" she shot back, not missing a beat. Man, could someone say bitch?

"I'm going to be living with you. I'd like to know if I need to wash it out," Emmett deadpanned, his usual playful tone replaced with rare seriousness. Emmett, typically, was rather easy going over everything.

But, hell, what was with this chick? Emmett and I shared a looked and I shook my head at him, unable to help him.

"You got all your luggage?" I broke in, eager to get home. Wasting a Saturday to pick her up was seriously taxing my patience.

"Who you?" she turned towards me, eyeing me up and down much as she'd done to Emmett, hip still cocked. I wouldn't have been at all surprised if she popped a bubble with chewing gum afterwards. Given that she wasn't chewing any, though, that would have been a bit difficult to do.

"Edward Cullen, friend of Emmett's."

"What did you get for coming with him?"

"Nothing," I replied, getting rather confused. Where was this conversation going?

"Short end of the stick, huh? Payback's a bitch," she smirked, causing me to smile. Maybe she wasn't too bad after all.

"So, that all your luggage?" Emmett repeated my question of earlier.

"Yeah, I got all my bloody luggage. Can we get this freak show on the road? The faster I get to effin' nowhere, the faster I get back to London," she informed us, heading off in the direction of the exit.

"Don't look at me," I told Emmett. "She's your cousin."

"I didn't know she'd be so…"

"Bitchy?"

"Like Rosalie."

"They'll get along then."

Chuckling, we followed Isabella outside, finding her standing at the curb waiting for us. "Where'd ya park?"

I nodded my head in the direction of my car, walking over to my silver Volvo. I didn't bother to check if she followed or not. Somehow I knew she had.

Bella –

I couldn't say much for being here, yet. My cousin didn't seem half bad, and his friend was rather shagtastic. Muscles. Just woken up bronze hair. I'd love to run my hands through that. Brilliant green eyes, like emeralds. Bet the girls went gaga over him. He stood about six foot. Overall, not bad, not bad at all. I'd turn in my V-card for a piece of him.

I trailed behind him and Emmett to the car, watching the hunk put my luggage in the trunk before unlocking the doors. I walked around my cousin, heading to the passenger side front seat. At least I remembered to get in on the right side. Emmett apparently had plans to sit in the same spot though.

"That's my seat," he grumped, scowling down at me.

I gazed at the seat for a moment, returning his scowl. "I don't see your effin' name on it. So, it's mine now. Ain't gonna kill ya to sit in the back seat."

"Edward!" Emmett whined, looking over the top of the car at his friend. Edward shifted his gaze between the two of us.

A crocked grin overtook Edward's lips. "Backseat, Emmett."

I smirked at my cousin, getting into the front seat, hearing Emmett mumbling.

"You never did answer my earlier question. You're mouth always so nasty?" Emmett inquired, again.

"That depends. Your IQ higher than your age?" I asked, turning in the seat to look at him as Edward backed out of the parking space.

Emmett pondered my question for a moment. "Yes. That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does."

"How?"

I rolled my eyes, turning back to face the front. "Yes, my mouth is usually this bad. Well, at least when I'm dealing with jackasses whose age isn't higher than their IQ."

"That's harsh."

"Cry me a river. It's life. You want harsh?" I demanded, looking at Emmett in the rearview mirror. He nodded. "Harsh is your parents shipping you off to another country because they can't stand your friends or tolerate you being a teenager with an attitude instead of the Miss Perky they think you should be."

"That's why you're here?" Edward said, obviously gobsmacked.

"Didn't I just fucking say that?"

"So are you Goth or something?" Emmett tossed out of the blue.

I scrunched up my nose. "Not really. More my parents think I'm a belligerent snot, so I dress the part."

Slowly I could feel myself relaxing around these two. Normally I wasn't this snotty or shitty, but new place. I wanted to protect myself and see what I was getting into before letting my guards down fully. My cousin seemed to be giving as good as he got. It made me like him for it. I rather admired him for hit.

According to Mother and Father I had a bad habit of speaking my mind. I didn't see it as a bad habit, though. I didn't like people pussyfooting around or sugarcoating something. Say what you think. Save us some hassle of trying to figure out what you mean. I enjoyed that Emmett didn't appear to have a filter and did just that.

"That makes no sense," Emmett informed me.

I laughed. I mean actually laughed like I hadn't in months. Things had been tense with my parents and as a result I'd been tense because of it, so my time with friends had likewise been filled with that tension. Vicious cycle. "It doesn't, does it? Parents already think I'm into the _dark _side: shagging, blazin', boshing, and all that shite. I'm not. Bloody hell! I'm still have my cherry! Not that _they'd _listen to me. I figure if _they _want to think that about me, then I'll dress that."

"You should laugh more often," Edward said quietly.

"I haven't laughed in a long while," I responded, turning to look out the window.

"Why not?" Emmett inquired, leaning forward between the seats.

I shrugged. "Tense between my parents and I. I guess it carried over to the rest of my life."

"So, you're not this shitty?" Emmett asked for a third time. "Wait, before you answer that, what the hell does blazin' and boshing mean?"

I looked at Emmett blankly for a moment, before it dawned on me that they wouldn't understand my British slang. "Blazin' is smoking, like marijuana and boshing is drinking." Chuckling at his persistence over whether I was shitty or not, I shook my head, answering his question. "And as to my being shitty, as you put it, mostly when I'm mad and sometimes when I'm annoyed. Usually."

Emmett heaved a sigh. "I was really beginning to think I'd need to wash out your mouth with soap and water."

Emmett-

She wasn't all that bad, when she relaxed and stopped running her mouth off. I was beginning to think she might not be all that bad to live with. Life certainly wouldn't be dull with her around.

My cell choose that moment to start ringing, playing a clip from _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Something Captain Jack Sparrow said. Rosalie had programmed it as a joke. I pulled it from my pocket, answering, "Hey! What's up?"

"_Where are you?" _a perky voice came across the line.

"Hello to you too, Alice. Driving into Forks now."

"_Good! Meet us at the usz!" _she ordered right before hanging up.

"We gotta detour. Usz spot," I told Edward, hanging up and putting my cell back in my pocket.

The usual spot was a small diner called Aunties. We had a regular booth in the back.

"Detour?" Bella inquired, clearly baffled.

"Yeah. We have to meet up with our friends. Alice's orders. Sorry, Bella," I told her, smiling at her.

"Isabella," she responded, the edge that had been in her voice before back.

"Sure thing, Isabella." I looked at Edward in the rearview mirror and shrugged. If that's what she wanted to be called, that's what I'd call her. I reached over the seat and squeezed her shoulder, causing her to look at me, an odd look on her face, as Edward parked in front of Aunties.

We got out of the car, Isabella trailing behind us. A tinkling bell announced our entrance in the diner and looking at our booth, I saw Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sitting there waiting, Alice bouncing in place. We made our way over to them, Edward sliding into the other side of the booth first. I gestured that Isabella slide in next before taking a seat next to her. she looked rather uncomfortable, though I didn't know why.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, so, as you can see I'm rewriting Attitude. My aim is to improve my work and make the story more coherent and enjoyable all around. Add some flesh to the bone, so to say. Nothing is going to change in the storyline, for all those worried about Edward changing his actions towards Bella's swearing.

A couple notes:

1 – You'll notice a lot of unfamiliar words and phrases probably. I'm trying to add in more British slang, since Bella did grow up in London. For all you British out there: I'M SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY IF I SCREW UP YOUR SLANG!

2 – If you are British and have a word or phrase I could use, please tell me! I'd love to know! Just, please, use it in a sentence as an example. I don't want to get a British slang verb and use it as a noun and then look like an idiot! LOL

3- James in this story is a friend of Bella's and I'm making him Scottish. So, Bella will also use some Scottish slang because James is going to have a Scottish Mother and have spent a lot of time there. What can I say? In my search I found some Scottish words I liked and want to use.

4 – Of course, I'm not SM. I don't own Twilight. None of the characters are mine. I'm just putting them into my world and playing with them.

5 – I probably won't post what the British slang words are at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to have Bella explain as things go and I might not remember all the words I used. So, if you come across a word you don't understand, review about it and I'll tell you what it means and probably post a note in the next chapter. If you're asking, others are also probably wondering.

6 – Reviews. I am unique when it comes to reviews. I love getting them. I don't care if you leave one. As long as you are reading the story and enjoying it, that's all that matters to me. That I'm bringing some joy into your life. However, if you are someone who loves to read and review, I don't mind critiques. Tell me if you didn't like something. If I have a grammar error, I'm happy to hear about it. If a plot line stinks or doesn't make sense, tell me! As a writer, I cannot improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Critiquing is part of the writing process and I cherish that as much as I cherish the good reviews praising my work. Each type of review is important and mean just as much. I'm not going to get mad if you hate something and tell me. I'm not going to post it in an A/N, unless it's an issue that I feel needs to be addressed for all readers and even then, I'm not going to say who brought it up.

7- Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Not SM and all that jazz.

These chapters are unbeta'd, so sorry for mistakes.

* * *

><p>Edward –<p>

"Why are we here?" Emmett inquired of Alice as I handed him a menu, more out of habit then anything. Neither of us would be looking at it. I handed another to Isabella as well before glancing at our silent friends, seeing them staring at her.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna stare at me all day or do you have effin voices?"

"Be nice, Isabella," Emmett ordered, setting his menu on the table, without opening it.

"I don't recall you being my father," she snapped in returned, opening her menu to look at it.

Emmett scowled down at the top of her head. "Maybe I should whack your ass."

"Do that and you'll be singin' Soprano, Muscle Man." Isabella didn't even glance up at Emmett as she delivered her remark. Emmett eyed me over her head.

"Why are you looking at me?" I demanded, leaning back in the booth as best I could. "You're doing just fine on your own."

"Yep. He's almost got enough rope to hang himself with," Isabella muttered under her breath.

Though not quiet enough that Emmett didn't hear her. "Enough! Shut your mouth or eat soap!"

Isabella looked around him, rather theatrically, before looking up at him. "You and what army?"

"Huh?" Emmett was rather slow at times.

"Your IQ really must be lower than your age. Pity. You and what army are going to make me eat soap?"

I could see Emmett was fuming, and apparently so could Isabella. Her lips were pushed together, looking as if she were trying to hide a smile.

"I don't need any help." Emmett grabbed her arm, fully ready to pull her out of the booth with him and do as he'd threatened.

Isabella looked over at me, smirking. "He really is easy to rib, ain't he?"

"If you mean tease, then it would seem so," I responded, chuckling at Emmett's flabbergasted looking.

"You're teasing me?"

Bella –

"Well, more like baiting ya, but yes. And you made it very entertaining to egg you on," I snarked, smirking up at him.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde model finally demanded after having been silent for long enough.

"Rosie, you remember I told you I was picking my cousin up at the airport?" Emmett answered her, giving me a name. That still left the spiky hair, energetic Pixie and the guy next to her.

"Bloody hell you picked me up," I snorted, snapping my menu shut and pointing to Edward. "He bloody well did. He's driving, not you. You might as well have come along for the ride."

"Yes," Rosie commented.

"This is _Isa_bella," Emmett introduced me, stressing the first part of my name. The arsehole didn't bother introducing his mates to me, however.

"Can I call you Bella instead?" the Pixie inquired. She had bright, blue eyes to go with her black hair and bounced in her seat, causing me to wonder if she'd been given several straight shots of caffeine.

"No, you bloody can't. It's Isabella and bloody hell, are you on effin caffeine or somethin'?" I snapped, glaring at her.

"No. Why?" she responded, clearly scrambled at my question.

"You're so full of beans!"

"Oh my god! She's Rosalie!" Pixie gushed, looking at Rosie as I rolled my eyes. I had no clue if she understood what I'd said or was ignoring it.

"She is not me!" Rosie, or Rosalie, what were their effin names?, protested, looking utterly aghast at the idea.

"Yes, she is. You're both the same amount of bitchy," Pixie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alice, darlin', don't antagonize Rosalie," the silent guy spoke up, giving me a name for Pixie: Alice.

"But, Jasper…" Alice pouted as Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders shaking his head.

He turned his gaze towards me, showing me hazel eyes to go with his dirty blonde hair. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. This darlin' here," he drawled, referencing Alice, "is my girlfriend Alice Hale. Rosalie here," he pointed to Rosie, meaning Rosie must be a nickname for her, "is Alice's older sister and Emmett's girlfriend."

I nodded in response, glad to have names to put to everyone. Before I could respond, our waitress chose that moment to appear at our table. "Hello, Kids. Your usuals?"

Kids? They seemed a bit old for that, but they must come a lot, since they had usuals.

Everyone chorused out an affirmative before she turned her attention to me. "You're new-" _No shit, Sherlock._ "-here. Welcome to Auntie's. I'm Carmen. What can I get for ya?"

Nodding, I looked up at her. "The chicken curry salad, a slice of cheesecake, and an ice tea."

"You got, Sweetie." She jotted down my order on her pad before heading back to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with our drinks, setting them down before disappearing again.

"So," Rosalie sneered, drawing my attention to her. "What's Miss Goth doing here?"

"I don't think she likes me, Emmett," I said, not taking my eyes off of Rosalie.

"Not surprising, given your smart ass mouth," Emmett shot at me. I shrugged a shoulder in response. It wasn't like I was planning on staying any longer than I had to, so what did I care if they liked me or not? I was not after new mates. Really. All I wanted to do was get home to England.

But, I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye; I might stay if he wanted me to. Shagtastic didn't even begin to describe how he looked to me. For the first time in my life I was jonesing to kiss a guy and it wasn't because I was being dared to or had gotten pissed. It was because _I _wanted to. Because he was mad-hot.

The next question became whether he was dating or not. There was a way to find out: ask. But, what the bloody fuck was I thinkin'? I was planning on leaving after high school. Was I really considering a connection of permanency here? Still… Shagtastic.

I turned towards him and spoke before I could talk myself out of it. "You datin' anyone? Or, are you on the market, so ta speak?"

He looked at me gobsmacked. "What?"

"Do you have a better half?" I repeated my question.

"Why do you care?" Emmett blurted out and I turned towards him.

"What bloody difference does it make? I'm curious. Is that a crime?" I wrinkled up my nose slightly to accent my displeasure.

Emmett moaned, "And I have to put up with this?"

"Single. Why?" Edward answered, utterly baffled and looking oh so desirable.

"Can't a girl ask a question?" I shook my head, wondering why everyone felt the need to dissect anything anyone said. What was the bloody purpose to doing that?

Before he could respond, my cell went off.

_Rikki don't lose that number, it's the only one you want. You might use it if you feel better, when you get home._

I pulled my cell out and answered the call before I had to listen to the lyrics again. "Bloody fucking hell, Rikki! Blood and sand! It's not that pisser!"

Rikki thought she had one wicked humour, If I didn't pay attention, she was notorious for changing my ringtones.

"_Come on, Belldonna. It is so pisser! Besides, I only programmed it to my name," _she got out when she'd finished laughing. I gritted my teeth at her nickname for me.

"What do you want?" I demanded, a little harsher with her than usual.

"_Ensuring you arrived safely and in once piece. James is yammerin' my ear off about ya."_

"Aye, I got here in one piece."

"_What's it like?"_

"It's bum fuck Egypt! What do you think it's like?" I muttered sarcastically.

"_Sor_ry_! No need to be bitin' my head off, Belldonna. Just askin'."_

"I ken. But I'm no exactly here for jollies, 'member? I'm here because _they _are the bloody, fucking gits of the year. Gah! You'd think I was the first rude girl ever!"

"_Your parents aren't the only ones thinkin' that. I'm just jammy that mine can't ship me off to another country. Wait… there's boarding school. Fuck. Anyroad. What are you goin' to do for the next, what three years?"_

"I don't have a baldy notion. Say wotcha to James for me, will ya? He still boinkin' Nixie, Hixie, whatever the bloody hell her name is?"

"_Trixie, I think. Nay. He's got some new bird. I'll tell him wotcha for ya."_

"Thanks. Cheers, huh?"

"_Cheers."_

I disconnected the call and put my cell away, looking up to see all five of them staring at me. "Bloody hell! Never heard a telephone conversation before?"

"Not one like that," Edward said, shaking his head.

"You're one real bitch, aren't ya?" Rosalie commented, glaring at me.

"What gave you your first clue, Sherlock?"

"Ugh." She wrinkled her nose, pulling her head back and sitting up straighter. For shits and giggles, I copied her, receiving a banjo, as James would say, for it.

I rounded on Emmett. "Why the bloody hell did you have to crown me?"

He looked down at me, clearly not comprehending my sentence. "I'm hoping that means smack or something of the sort. It seemed like a good way to get through to you," he said right as our food arrived.

"Doesn't mean you needed to crown me," I retorted, taking a bit of my salad. Fuck a duck. And I was going to be living with him for at least the next few months. Maybe he'd be leaving for college and I wouldn't have to spend a lot of time with him. Fuck. A. Duck.

"So, Isabella, what are you doing here? Emmett says you're from England," Alice inquired. I had to admit, she seemed nice, despite being full of beans. If I were to make some friends, I might consider her as one.

"My parents and I disagreed on how to be a teenager. _They _desire Miss Perky and Sweet and well… Let's say I told them to shove it up their arse one too many times. So, here I am, in bum fuck Egypt," I told her, my tone suggesting I could be talking about the weather.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Alice persisted, tilting her head to the side.

"Which part? The disagreeance on being a teenager or shipped off?"

"Either one," she responded, staring at me.

"No. Should it?" I lied, not wanting to admit how much it really did bother me.

"You're not right in the head," Rosalie snipped. I wasn't the only bleeding bitch at the table that was for sure.

"What's it to you?" I snipped back, but she ignored me.

"Has she been this way since you picked her up?" Jasper inquired of Emmett.

"That would be an affirmative," Emmett responded dryly.

I ignored them and focused on my salad. Just because I was going to be living with my cousin, did not mean, under any circumstances that I had to be his friend or a friend to his friends. Well, maybe with the exception of Edward. I definitely wouldn't mind getting closer to him. What the fuck? England, bitch. Think England.

Edward chose that moment to lick some sauce that had fallen on his arm off, revealing a tongue ring.

"Eww! Use a napkin, Edward!" Rosalie whined, looking disgusted. I stared intently at my salad, ignoring how hot I found the tongue ring.

"A1 sauce is not to be wasted, Rosalie," Edward replied, using a towel to clean off the rest of the sauce. Shite. A tongue ring. England. Think England.

"So, you never did say. Why are we meeting today?" Emmett asked when everyone had finished their eating.

Alice looked up at him. "Summer vacation is coming up and Rosalie and I don't want to go on vacation with our parents this year. They're going _camping_."

"I'll see if you can bunk at my house," Edward spoke up, leaning back in the booth. I avoided looking at him, seeing the tongue ring every time I did and instead focused on Alice and Rosalie, wondering why they had against camping. Though, given what they were wearing, it probably had to with fashion.

"Okay, we need to get Isabella to my parents. You want to come and chill at my place for a bit?" Emmett asked after we'd paid our bills and gotten out of the booth.

Everyone nodded and we headed out of the diner. Emmett reached the front seat of Edward's car before I did and smirked at me in triumph. I shrugged my shoulders and slid into the backseat behind him. Like I gave a rat's arse whether I sat in the front or not.


	4. Author's Note  Update

I hate these things, but it's needed.

I have been getting several messages regarding the status of Attitude and Wishing Star. Last August I went back to school, taking 15+ Units per semester in addition to working full time. I barely had time to do my schoolwork, let alone write.

I do plan on finishing the stories, but in order to do that I have to figure out where I left off and reacquaint myself with my story lines. Once I've done that I will start writing again. I'm in the process with Wishing Star, but haven't started yet on Attitude.

Please be patient and I will get there. It also didn't help that my jump drive where my stories are stored failed and when I recovered everything some things were damaged, so it's taken me a bit to sort everything out and figure out what is what.

Mystic


End file.
